


Sun In Your Eyes

by Sivictis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: After a bounty hunter mission gone wrong, Garrosh is injured and stranded on a planet with seemingly no way out. That is, until he meets a stranger who is willing to help him with little to no payment in return. He knows nothing about the stranger except his name, and Garrosh knows he shouldn’t care to learn more, but a part of him desires otherwise.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Jaina Proudmoore, Garrosh Hellscream/Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream/Thrall, Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sun In Your Eyes

Garrosh Hellscream jolted awake. 

The first thing he remembered was the roar of the engine, the sun in his eyes, and sand everywhere. 

He also felt the hot, humid air around him, indicating that he had not been able to make it off the planet in time.

Garrosh groaned and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a hut of some sort. There were assorted tools, vials, and a few weapons laying on the wooden table by his bedside. Some worn waterskins hung near the back of the home, and furs folded into crates at the foot of the bed. What Garrosh didn’t understand was why someone would have clothing more suited for cold weather on this planet.

It was strange, and time and time again, Garrosh had learned that if things got strange, you got out as soon as possible. His instincts, however, told him that whoever owned this place wouldn’t mean him any harm. Perhaps it was because of how well-lived in it appeared to be.

It didn’t matter, though. He had to get off of this planet before his pursuers caught up with him. The self-assigned mission he was a part of didn’t go as planned, as the bounty target got away. There was no time to dwell on trivial matters now. He’d thank whoever helped him seek refuge by tossing a few gold coins on the bedside table. Hopefully, that would be enough.

As Garrosh moved and leaned forward to stand up, however, his legs threatened to give out. Was it him, or did the temperature in the hut get higher all of a sudden? 

He grit his teeth, bearing through the pain. He had been in worse situations than this. If there was one thing a bounty hunter knew how to do, it was survive even in the most unforgivable conditions. After all, who else in the galaxy will give a damn if he’d get his next meal or not? Ever since he left his home planet in search of a better life and perhaps even a meaningful one, he had been on his own.

Sure, he met others while on a job, but he knew to not keep people he just met close. Perhaps there was a time when he had preferred to make acquaintances, or even friends, to journey across the universe with, but those days were long gone. He had seen first-hand how ugly the process of splitting a bounty reward could be. The so-called friendships forged by fire in the midst of battle meant nothing to those who were hungry for coin and their own survival. 

Garrosh tried to stand up again. And again, his legs shook and the temperature felt too warm. He needed water, that’s all. Just a few, painful steps before he can reach the waterskins—

“Let me help you with that,” a soft, yet rumbling voice from the entry of the hut stopped him in his tracks. 

Garrsoh turned his attention to the owner of the voice. He was tall, had a bulky build, and his long hair was intricately styled in two thick braids. The stranger wore a tan-colored and sleeveless shirt, as well as pants that had too many pockets filled with an assortment of tools. When the stranger turned around to get water for him, Garrosh noticed a greasy cloth coated in oil hanging from one of the stranger’s back pockets. 

So he was an engineer of some sort. Or someone who just liked tinkering with ships and on-planet vehicles. For a brief moment, Garrosh thought about asking him if he could borrow a ship to leave the planet, but then decided against it out of principle. He didn’t want to owe this person anything more, and he could also just hijack a cheap ship. His current one was busted and the last time Garrosh saw it, it was a pile of scrap metal, flames, and debris. It wasn’t fair. He really needed to get that bounty to fix up his old ship. Now, there wasn’t even a ship to fix. 

But life wasn’t fair, and the only way Garrosh knew how to deal with that was to move on. He will survive, as he always had in the past.

“Here,” the stranger said as he handed Garrosh a waterskin. 

Garrosh unscrewed the top of it and held it in front of his nose, eyeing it for a moment before taking a sip. Once he had cool water on his tongue and down his throat, he couldn’t stop himself. He was parched. 

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty,” the stranger continued. Then, he frowned. “Although, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t drink all of my water. Can be hard to come by in these parts.”

Garrosh glanced at the stranger, and for the first time since getting a look at him, noticed his blue eyes. They were shining with a bit of amusement. Although the stranger’s braids seemed intricate and put-together at first glance, Garrosh just noticed how it looked frizzy with the split ends. The hair ties were worn with use and they appeared to be once a vibrant, red color. 

Garrosh grunted. “My thanks,” he said, attempting to get up again. 

The stranger placed a firm, but gentle hand on his chest and with a huff, Garrosh laid back down on the bed.

“Your legs were badly injured,” the stranger said. “I did all I could, given the situation. But you’ll need some rest before you’re fully healed.” 

Then, the stranger sat at the edge of the bed and turned his curious, blue eyes to Garrosh. 

“What were you doing, by the way? It’s not everyday that someone crash-lands into the scrapyard and somehow survives.”

“Bounty got away,” Garrosh replied as if that explained everything. He didn’t want to reveal anything more. It was for his sake and the strangers’, as he didn’t want any uninvolved parties or even civilians be part of what he had been doing. 

“And you decided to punish yourself by crash-landing?” the mirth was back in the stranger’s eyes. When he grinned, it also reached them.

“No,” Garrosh said. He crossed his arms. “Got out-smarted.” He then glared at the stranger. “And you ask too many questions.”

The stranger chuckled, as if thinking about an inside joke. There was a painful edge to it, however. Garrosh decided to not press him. 

“Thrall,” the stranger said, holding out his hand. Garrosh shook it once before replying with his own name in kind. 

“Look,” Garrosh began. “I need to get out of this planet. The sooner the better. Just send me to the scrapyard and—”

Thrall shook his head and raised a hand up. “No need. I’m planning to get out of here, too. You can come with me.”

Garrosh raised an eyebrow.

“Just wanted a change in scenery,” Thrall explained, eyes flickering to the crates full of fur clothing and then looking back at Garrosh again. “I’ll get to my ship, and you can tell me what coordinates to drop you off at.”

It sounded too good to be true, and for a moment, Garrosh wondered if he was dreaming. Crash-land and get your ship burned to a crisp at a forsaken planet full of sand, wake up to a stranger, and offered a free ride. There had to be a motive behind this, and Garrosh was anything but shy when it came to others. 

“Why are you helping me?” he asked blunty. There was a slight accusatory tone in his voice, but he was sure Thrall would understand. 

The universe was infinite, and there were so many different types of people out there. But one thing that Garrosh had learned time and time again was that people had goals and motivations that drove them. They could range from fairly simple to more complicated things. And for whatever reason, Garrosh wanted to know what made Thrall tick. 

“Because I know what it’s like to be stranded on this planet and far away from home,” Thrall replied in a serious tone. “And. You know —the_ sand_.”

Home. Technically, Garrosh’s home had been his ship and whatever inn he ended up staying at between planets as a bounty hunter. His ship wasn’t the best one in the galaxy, or even the fastest. But it was his. He was not one to get too sentimental, as he liked to move on, but the talk of home made him miss something that was the closest thing to it. 

“Alright,” Garrosh replied. “Let’s get out of here after I recover.” 

He glanced up at Thrall, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed. Garrosh hesitated for a moment before he made his request. 

“But take me to where I crashed later. Need to salvage what’s left of my ship,” he said.

“Okay,” Thrall replied, not unkindly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! It's been a while since I've published fanfiction. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment to fuel this muse!


End file.
